


Jak kot w pudełku

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Boże łyse koty to straszna fraza, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Smuga czasami działa na innym oprogramowaniu niż standardowe, Smuga myśli że ludzie to łyse koty, Smuga w kartonie i ma to sens w kontekscie, Smuga zna tygrysy lepiej niż ludzi, Smuga śpi w dziwnych miejscach, autor nic nie ćpie autor jest wariat, dorośli faceci którzy robią frajdę niby dzieciom a tak naprawdę dużym dzieciom czyli sobie, karton, nie będzie tu łysych kotów, polska młodzież się bawi co to k... będzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Kiedy próbujesz zrobić frajdę przedszkolakowi swojego partnera, ale naprawdę to ty najlepiej się bawisz... Albo inaczej, Smuga ma za dużo wolnego czasu, pomysłów i kofeiny, z uroczymi rezultatami.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Jak kot w pudełku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Janek? Gdzie ty jesteś?  
Janka nie było widać. Było za to widać karton, ogromny, metrowej wysokości i około dwumetrowej szerokości, zajmujący honorowe miejsce w dużym pokoju.  
\- Tutaj - rozczochrana głowa i dłoń uzbrojona w nożyk do tapet wychyliła się z kartonu.  
\- A co robisz?  
\- Buduję domek.  
\- Powoli.  
\- Wiesz jak koty mają kota na punkcie pudełek? No właśnie. Duże też. A małe duże to już w ogóle. Jeśli nie widziałeś pięciu małych tygrysków, które próbują zamieszkać w kartonie po zgrzewce mleka w proszku, w którym mieszczą się z nich dwa, no, góra trzy, to ominęła cię najciekawsza część kociej pedagogiki. No to pomyślałem, że ludzie-dzieci też lubią pudełka!  
\- Eeee... coo...  
\- I nie myliłem się! W trzech sklepach oferują kartonowe domki do zabawy, do samodzielnego złożenia. Ale one wszystkie jakieś takie nijakie albo za małe. No to zadzwoniłem do gościa, który zna gościa, który ma firmę, no i mam parę dużych, solidnych kartonów. Pięciowarstwowe!  
\- I budujesz z nich domek. W naszym salonie.  
\- Tak. Musisz być tym fajnym rodzicem jak Ania podrzuci ci Tomka.  
\- Ale to jest... takie, noo, niedomkowe na razie.  
\- Powoli, na razie skleiłem tylko nasz salon. Dojdzie jeszcze jeden pokój, okna, drzwi, dach i półeczki.  
\- Półeczki.  
\- No. Przykleję z mniejszych pudełek takie niby szafy.  
\- Nie będę cię powstrzymywał.  
Na oczach, i częściowo przy pomocy, Andrzeja, domek nabiera kształtu. Dochodzi jeszcze jedna kartonowa izba, drzwi zostają wycięte równo nożykiem z trzech stron, pozostawiając czwartą jako zawiasy i okrągłą dziurkę jako klamkę , podobnie powstają okna z dwustronnymi okiennicami i paskami kartonu naklejonymi na krzyż jako imitacja listewek dzielących prawdziwe szyby. Dwie ogromne połacie kartonu tworzą dwuspadowy dach, pomalowany czerwoną plakatówką w ilości około pół litra.  
„Lampa” powstaje z latarki zawieszonej pod sufitem. Resztę umeblowania stanowi gruba, szeroka karimata, nabyta przez Smugę, kiedy przestał sypiać sam pod namiotem, liczne poduszki oraz koce.  
\- Można tu spać - uśmiecha się Smuga, wyciągnięty na podłodze „domku”, który jest dość długi, by się w nim spokojnie położył, dość wysoki, by wygodnie mógł usiąść, i dość szeroki, by zostało miejsce dla jeszcze jednej osoby. - Dobranoc.


End file.
